


Vae Victis

by advictorem



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, F/F, Multiple Orgasms, Prisoner of War, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/advictorem/pseuds/advictorem
Summary: -those defeated in battle are entirely at the mercy of their conquerors-Reyna indulges some of Thalia's crazier kinks. Strap-on, prisoner/captor roleplay, dirty talk, and could be considered coercive. Pure, unadulterated PWP, oneshot (maybe twoshot).





	Vae Victis

“Graecus,” Reyna insulted, tugging at the ropes that restricted her wrists.

Thalia merely arched that annoying eyebrow. “Reyna,” she responded just as coldly. “I see you’re finally awake.”

“You can’t take a praetor as a captive of war,” Reyna argued, noticing angrily that she was covered only by a black shirt that read the name of some obscure punk band.  Thalia’s shirt. “It’s against the Roman code—”

“Hmm, yes. _Roman_ code. It’s strange,” Thalia said coyly, pulling a knife from her boot to stare at it thoughtfully. “I find myself rather unenthused to follow your code. In Greek territory, you’re free game.”

Reyna felt helpless. It wasn’t that her hands were bound behind her back, or even that Thalia loomed over her menacingly; rather, it was the fact that they were in a faraway, abandoned shelter _alone_. Even if Reyna did escape from the rope, she was sure that Thalia, who was taller than her and also armed, could manage to keep her inside of the rickety house. Knowing Thalia, she had dragged her to a place far from the others—no one would be able to hear them.

Reyna’s pride prevented her from showing any signs of defeat. Confidently, she lifted her chin and stared into those frighteningly blue embers, and sneered. “The Legion won’t let you get away with this. They’ll be here any minute.”

“Do you really believe that the Romans would be so impulsive as to charge me?”

“You’re awfully cocky, _lieutenant_. Are you really so confident in your fighting abilities? Even you cannot hold back a majority of the Twelfth Legion.”

“Do you think we’re alone?” Thalia smirked. “You’re gutsy; I like that in a prisoner.” Then, suddenly, without any warning at all, she leaned forward and whispered hotly in Reyna’s ear, “But, I think I’d like myself in you even more.”

Reyna blushed. Even now, she wasn’t completely immune to the effect that Thalia’s vulgar words had on her.

“I’ll never fall for your act,” Reyna spat in reply, playing her role carefully. She knew what Thalia wanted—a challenge.

“Never is a strong word,” Thalia responded calmly, her hands barely brushing against Reyna’s ample breasts. “I don’t think you mean that.”

“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t,” Reyna responded, clenching her jaw at the delicious sensation of Thalia’s hands on her. It was something she always craved.

Thalia chuckled—it was a husky sound. “I’m going to kiss you.”

Reyna narrowed her dark eyes. They weren’t suggestions—they were demands. “You can’t make me do anything.”

Thalia smirked, sinking down onto her knees so that she was eye-level with her captive. She stopped a breath away from Reyna’s lips. “I won’t have to.”

Gods, her lips felt good.

Reyna felt as if she was no longer in control of her actions. Thalia roughly gripped her chin, tilting her face upwards to get more leverage. Reyna, against her own true intentions, allowed it and parted her lips. Thalia’s talented tongue tangled with hers, and eventually won.

“That was easy,” Thalia remarked, smirking as if she found something incredibly funny. “I know I’m good, but I didn’t realize I was _that_ good.”

Reyna flushed red, avoiding making eye contact. She wasn’t feeling like herself at all but then again Thalia always managed to get underneath her skin, and pull out parts of her that she never knew existed. Submissive parts of her, even.

“Or,” Thalia added, tilting her head thoughtfully to the side. “You _could_ just be promiscuous. Romans still have wild orgy parties?”

Angered, her embarrassment forgotten, Reyna growled. “I am _not_.”

“I never said there was anything wrong with that.” Thalia didn’t lose her cocky smirk.

“What do you want from me?” Reyna interrupted heatedly. “Are you looking for surrender? You won’t get it from me.”

“You _will_ surrender to me.” Thalia’s voice was assured and her stance was confident. “You’ll succumb to my obvious charms, I’ll fuck you better than anyone else could ever hope to, and you’ll lose your voice screaming from the pleasure I will bring you.”

Thalia said it with so much confidence that Reyna believed it.

Reyna sneered. “You’re all bark and no bite—a typical Greek.”

Reyna gasped, glancing downwards as her shirt was immediately ripped open, revealing her bare chest. Thalia’s mouth drifted down and found a nipple, roughly tugging at it with her teeth. She kissed and licked her way to Reyna’s other breast, digging her teeth in the sensitive flesh.

Reyna arched her back, fighting off a pained moan.

“That enough bite for you?” Thalia questioned rhetorically.

With swift fingers, Thalia reached behind her captive’s chair and tugged the rope from it, using sheer strength to lift Reyna’s hands and push her from the chair. Reyna’s knees hit the carpeted floor, and her body hunched forward from the unexpected motion.

“Wh—what?”

“You’re going to take me into your mouth,” Thalia informed casually, as if she were asking to borrow the newspaper.

Thalia stood in front of her, smirking down. Gradually, she unbuttoned and unzipped her combat pants. What was she doing?

Gods, was that what Reyna thought it was?

Thalia wrapped a hand around the strap-on, gesturing Reyna forward with a finger.

It took Reyna a minute to realize what Thalia wanted her to do.

“I am _not_ touching that _thing_.”

“C’mon,” Thalia purred, softly brushing Reyna’s cheek with the toy. “I’m sure it's a familiar concept.”

The promiscuous jokes were really getting old.

“I’d like to see you make me, graecus.”

She really would.

Thalia snatched a handful of Reyna’s dark hair, balling it into her fist and pulling her forward until she was face-to-face with her crotch. The strap-on brushed across her cheek and she cringed before attempting to pull her face away.

“Put your mouth on me.”

“Why?” Reyna snapped, regaining some of her confidence. “It’s not going to give you any pleasure.”

“There’s just something about you on your knees,” she mocked.

Translation: Thalia thought it would be insanely hot.

Reyna gradually leaned forward and wrapped her lips around the toy. It tasted sweet, not at all like the rubber taste she was expecting. Thalia had probably coated it with something heavenly.

“Don't be shy now,” Thalia tortured, bucking slightly into the other girl’s mouth.

Reyna nearly choked, annoyance filling her to the brim. She glared up at her. Determined, with something—she didn’t know what—to prove, Reyna bobbed her head with more force. She swirled her smooth tongue around the cock, all the while straining the ropes that grew tighter on her wrists.

“Holy Zeus,” Thalia laughed mockingly. “That got a rise out of you.”

Reyna wished she would shut up. She hated that beautiful smirk, those piercing eyes, that sexy voice, and those firm, corded thighs. She wasn’t just going to let this graecus get the best of her. Releasing an exaggerated hum of pleasure, Reyna sank all the way to the hilt, her sharp nose brushing against the underside of Thalia’s muscled abdomen.

Thalia raised her eyebrows in surprise, obviously caught off-guard. She loosened her hold on Reyna’s glossy hair. Reyna applied more force and skill into her motions, causing the end of the strap-on to collide deliciously with Thalia’s clit, over and over again.

Thalia closed her eyes in pleasure, her smirk gone.

Reyna could almost laugh now. And _she_ was supposedly the easy one?

“That—that’s enough,” Thalia groaned out, pulling Reyna’s mouth off of her. She smoothly lowered herself to the floor. “Get on my face.”

Reyna’s thighs unwillingly quivered. Thalia was going to—

“Now, Reyna,” Thalia commanded.

Well how could she possibly say no when Thalia said her name like that?

Reyna crawled on top of the other girl, placing her knees on either side of Thalia’s head. Before she could even think to say anything, a skilled tongue slid across her wet flesh, circling her clit. She alternated between using the flat of her tongue, Reyna's favorite, to using just the pointed tip to prod at her more sensitive areas of pleasure.

Reyna couldn’t hold back her genuine moan. Thalia was just _so_ good with that mouth. “Inside,” she commanded urgently.

Thalia thrust her tongue inside of Reyna, twirling against her walls until she could no longer hold back her moans.

Forgetting herself, Reyna rocked against her incredibly talented mouth, reveling in the touch of Thalia’s agile hands on her full bottom, her short, black-painted nails digging into her skin.

With a breathy moan and pleasurable shudders, Reyna came on her captor’s tongue, feeling her softly lapping at her clit to ease her down from her pleasure.

While she was still feeling the aftershocks rippling through her body, Thalia abruptly switched their positions. Reyna found herself on her back, resting on a fluffy comforter, her bound hands nonetheless pressed uncomfortably against the floor.

Thalia’s eyes shone with something that Reyna had yet to see that night—concern. She gently flipped her onto her stomach, mindful of her bindings. She entered her slowly with a finger, before gradually working her up to two.

“You’re so tight,” Thalia remarked, almost entranced, like she hadn’t felt her a million times already. It was kind of sweet, how she always appeared in awe of Reyna. “Is that for me?”

“Shut up,” Reyna moaned.

Her long fingers felt so good, but Thalia talked way too much. Reyna had half a mind to rip free of her bindings and ride her into next week, in hopes that it would shut her up.

She felt Thalia’s now bare chest press against her back. She noticed her pants were also off. All that stood between them now was the fake phallus, which had its head nestled against Reyna’s entrance.

Making the first attempt at reason, knowing it turned Thalia on, Reyna panted, “Please, I—"

Thalia slid into Reyna, moaning from the contact.

Reyna arched her back even though it was slightly uncomfortable to do so, and she whimpered. She was filled to the hilt, and it felt amazing.

Thalia’s warm, dark thighs nudged the back of Reyna’s with every careful, precise thrust. Reyna, no longer able to keep her head up, let her forehead settle onto the floor. She could do nothing but allow Thalia to move in and out of her, as hard and as fast as she pleased. Her thighs trembled and her lower body grew warmer as she felt the desire pool in her belly.

“Let me feel how much you want me, how deep you want me inside of you,” Thalia taunted, raking her nails down Reyna’s side. “Ass up.”

Reyna followed the command, finding that the angle was much more improved. She could feel every delicious inch of the toy, filling her up completely. She rutted back against the source of her pleasure, looking over her shoulder. She could probably come just looking at Thalia's face.

And _oh gods,_ was that her g-spot? Thalia was continuously rutting against that spongy patch inside of her, driving Reyna nearly delirious with pleasure.

There was an unmountable fire coursing through her body. She knew she wouldn’t last much longer. Especially with the way Thalia was huskily whispering in her ear.

“You can hide it all you want,” she was saying, “but from the moment we met, you’ve been dying to fuck me, to feel me deep in your pussy.”

Reyna felt a vicious slap on her ass. She was suddenly pulled up by her braid as Thalia continued to fuck her, thrusting so deep and slow it hardly seemed possible. She bit down on her bottom lip to suppress a cry of pleasure, tasting a little bead of her own blood.

“What if your sister Hylla saw you like this?” Thalia continued to taunt between moans of her own, sharply raking her nails down Reyna’s side. “All bound, wet, hot, and at the complete mercy of another, of me? She’d be so ashamed of you, letting someone fuck you like this. Dominate you.”

Reyna couldn’t bring herself to form words as she began to tighten around the cock; whimpers were released from her throat, spurring Thalia on, encouraging her to fuck harder.

“Oh, you’re so hot,” Thalia moaned, breaking character, digging her short nails into Reyna’s supple backside. “Gods that feels so good on my clit. You’re going to make me come.”

“Me too,” Reyna admitted in a moan.  “Don’t stop. Don’t you stop.”

 _Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods._ She was going to—

Thalia abruptly pulled out but before Reyna could complain, she explained, “I want to see you when you come.” She leaned back, reclining into a sitting position, and spread her legs comfortably. “Get over here and ride me.”

Legs shaking, Reyna quickly mounted her, the cock easily sliding back into her. She made excellent use of her hips, lifting herself and then dropping into Thalia’s welcoming lap. It was quite difficult to do with her hands bound, and so she deftly pulled her hands free from the rope.

Reyna’s hands instantly wrapped around Thalia’s neck, running through her soft, curly black hair. She rose until only the head of the cock was in her before quickly dropping back down. Their breasts were pressed together, and Reyna’s nipples hardened against Thalia’s freckled skin.

Thalia’s strong hands settled on her ass and helped her along, lifting her and thrusting impossibly deep. Reyna’s heavy eyelids flickered closed as she was fucked roughly, the pain and pleasure of it all combining to beckon a delightful release. She leaned forward, burying her face in Thalia’s neck, allowing the girl to take temporary control over their movements.

“Thalia, Thalia, oh fuck, Lia,” Reyna chanted, capturing the other girl’s lips in a heated kiss.

 She felt herself tighten around the cock as a tongue invaded her mouth. Thalia conquered her entire body—hands fondled, hips gyrated, and her mouth sucked and bit and licked every inch of skin it could find. As it was second nature to her, Thalia found her sweet spot—the lobe of her ear—and she bullied it with her lips, tongue, and teeth.

Reyna picked up the pace, eagerly riding the cock inside her—riding the girl that had denied her an orgasm moments ago.

Goosebumps raced up Reyna’s skin as a pleasurable heat filled her.

“I’m coming,” Reyna announced, feeling the waves of her orgasm crash through her. Her eyes flittered closed. She dug her nails into the other girl’s back, not caring if she scarred her or caused her to bleed. “Oh, fuck, Thalia, I’m coming,” she repeated, her voice a mixture of a high-pitched moan and a sexy whimper.

“Look at me,” Thalia pleaded, already coming undone herself.

Reyna complied, watching as Thalia tossed her head back and came, shuddering and bucking wildly into her.

Reyna continued to bounce on the toy, wanting to keep Thalia coming for as long as possible.

Thalia unexpectedly flipped their positions once more, tossing Reyna onto her back and settling between her caramel thighs, never once bothering to pull out. She fucked the smaller girl hard and fast, bringing a hand down to smoothly rub her clit in wide circles.

Reyna, taken off-guard, was unable to suppress her continuous moans. She locked her ankles behind Thalia’s shoulders, writhing in pleasure from the improved angle. She came loudly, even louder than before, the stimulation of her swollen clit throwing her quickly into orgasm. She arched, raking her nails down Thalia’s scarred back as she continued to fuck her mercilessly.

Removing her legs from the other girl’s shoulders and wrapping them around her waist, Reyna bit her bottom lip, reaching up to grasp Thalia’s breasts. She ran her fingers over stiffened nipples, twirling them roughly, causing Thalia to pant and moan increasingly louder. Thalia pressed herself fully against the body beneath her, grinding her hips and rutting erratically as she came undone, her pussy clenching around nothing.

When they both calmed—breathing heavily with sweat pouring off of them, their scents filling the air—Thalia slowly slipped out, hearing Reyna groan at the tenderness of her lower body. Reyna relaxed, reclining until her back was flat on the carpet.

Thalia lied next to her, trying to regulate her breathing. Reyna grumbled inaudibly.

Thalia furrowed her brows in concern, rolling over onto her side. “What is it? Did I hurt you?”

“I’ll be fine, mi cielo. This fetish of yours is just really hurting my back,” Reyna complained breathlessly. “…And my ass.”

“Sorry,” Thalia said between chuckles, kissing her girlfriend’s forehead lovingly.

“Whatever,” Reyna said dismissively, unable to stop from smiling. “Next time, though, I’m dominating _you_.”

The look of surprise on Thalia's face had been worth every word.


End file.
